Timeless
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Austin and Ally realize that even though they agreed to stay friends after their short relationship, they still love each other and desperately want to be together. To what lengths will they go to prove it? (One-shot based off of 'A&A Future Sounds and Festival Songs' song, Timeless) **I do not own Austin & Ally** **THE SONG USED IS A REAL SONG IN A NEW EPISODE** *SPOILER*


Even though Austin and Ally agreed to not date but stay friends because of work, sometimes the feelings they've tried unsuccessfully to hide, resurface. When they look in each others' eyes, they see that twinkle from the night they kissed.

Memories rush back without so much as a warning.

The songs they sang together, all the ones they wrote together, all of the fun times they had together. Even their first – and last – date. When Austin thought Ally liked him a year ago and he freaked out. When he taught her how to dance for Trish's quincinera. When she helped him plan the perfect date with Kira. When he felt jealous and envious of Elliot for having her full attention. Elliot was able to connect with Ally on a level that Austin couldn't because of when they were little.

They remembered that situation very clearly in their minds. They remember the look they shared that night. The exact moment they both knew how they felt about each other. The rapid heartbeats, the slow – almost hesitant – breaths. The smile that gave them butterflies.

The night that Austin and Ally held hands.

Every time they touched hands while playing the piano.

Every hug.

Every compliment.

Every smile.

Every laugh.

Everything.

They both share a connection that's impossible to understand. One that is incomparable to anything either of them have even experienced.

Austin needed to tell Ally that he didn't want to be just friends with her. He knows she knows that he still cares. She knows he knows she still cares. Why fight it?

Austin didn't want to.

He was determined to show her that he still liked her.

But more than that, he was determined to show her that he loved her.

Their love for music ran deep. It was what brought them together. It was like their superglue. It's not like personal space was an option for them. They felt better when really close together. Even if it was just their hands barely touching over the store counter. Austin decided that the way to Ally's heart would be through a song.

Not just any song. It had to be the perfect song.

Austin, at home, grabbed the closest piece of paper and his guitar and sat by the window as the sun set. He strummed mindlessly as ideas formed in his mind and he wrote them down. First just words, then rhymes, then a chorus. Then a verse.

Once the lyrics were solid he focused on the music. The sound. If it needed more instruments. He decided the guitar wasn't really fit to be by itself for the song he was writing.

He pulls out his cell phone and calls Dez. "I need a favour."

* * *

Ally, at the music store, sat on the stairs while doodling in her songbook, mostly hearts around Austin's name. She wished they hadn't broken up. She wanted to hear him sing her song to her one last time. She wanted to hear him say "I think about you," one more time.

She still liked him. She really liked him. She was glad things weren't awkward anymore but her stomach still somersaults every time they brush hands at the piano. Or when he tucks her hair behind her ear when they're talking.

She wondered endlessly why things couldn't work.

She wanted to cry for messing things up.

Best friends or not, she couldn't bare not being his girlfriend. She wanted him to teach her things she already knew like clarinet golf. She wanted to go to the beach with him and have him spin her around in the water as they splashed.

She wanted him to know she was hopelessly in love with him.

No amount of time would make her change her mind.

* * *

"Great job," Austin says to Trish and Dez, smiling. "Good job, Trish. You picked the guitar up quickly. And Dez, I didn't know you could play that well!"

"Neither did I," Dez grins.

"Ally's going to love it," Trish says.

"I hope so," Austin says.

* * *

The next day, when Ally suddenly heard music coming from the store, she peered out the practise room to see her best friends – including Austin – behind the sound. She looks at them confused as Austin starts to direct them from behind a keyboard.

She walks down a few steps and watches, confused.

"Every day, day, day," Austin begins singing. "I fall for you a little more-ore-ore."

Her face lights up and she smiles, tears immediately starting to form in her eyes.

"And every night, night, night,

I dream of you so beautiful-ul-ul.

Yeah and every time you laugh,

I see those sparks fly

and every time you blush,

I feel those sparks fly.

And baby how we feel,

we'll always be sound

forever and ever.

This love is never gonna wait.

We are timeless, We are timeless.

My heart will never, ever change.

We are timeless, we are timeless.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

So we're gonna li-i-ive.

Our hearts will always be this waaay.

We are timeleeeeeeess.

We are timeleeeess."

Austin stops playing his newly-written song and looks Ally square in the eye.

"We're timeless, Ally."

As if on queue, Ally runs down the stairs and in to Austin's arms, her face streaming in tears, her arms wrapped around his neck as he digs his face deeper in to hers. He lifts her up and spins her, fighting back tears himself.

"I didn't know you still cared about me, Austin," Ally admits.

He cups her face in his hands. "I love you, Ally," he says sincerely.

Ally laughs and giggles, the most joyous sound to Austin and hugs him again.

The inhumane sobbing sounds were coming from Trish and Dez in the back, both of them crying in to each other as they hug for support.

Austin and Ally pull apart and look at each other.

In that second, they both saw the spark in each others' eyes once more. Deciding to ignite it, they pull in for a kiss, their world exploding in bliss and happiness.

This, their friendship, their love. _This _was timeless.


End file.
